Steelwall Airstrip
"I've been blessed, and cursed, with my audacity and simple fury. I look upon the broken bodies I caused, staring in silent awe as I tread upon blood-soaked ground, for a mere firebase... but the firebase, is what makes all the difference. My men, my women, my enemies, shall not have died in vain; I will see to it this fortification becomes a force to note. I promise this." ''-''High Captain Tek'aru, declaration after the Battle of the Strip Horde Usage During the first months of landing on Pandaria, the Horde plague quickly made fortified firebases and garrisons - and Strongarm Airstrip was one of the most formidable. With several batteries of cannon, a main control tower, hundreds of yards of wood barriers, and several docks for air power, the base was heavily used in the defense of the Horde's stronghold in the Jade Forest. With a capacity reaching nearly two hundred, the firebase wasn't meant for sheer number, but for distinct and precise fire. However, as the Alliance pushed back the Horde war machine, Strongarm came to face the main Alliance warfront. During this quick, and seemingly desicive battle, the airstrip was abandoned when their forces were over-run. However, the Alliance not daring to take the fortification for their own for unknown reasons, a cave to the west of Storngarm was reinforced with cannon, artillery, and other anti-material weaponry. To this date, it is named the 'Den of Defiance', and it is here that the Alliance holds a ghostly line against the Horde. Battle of the Strip On 1 November 2013, the Will of Iron engaged the seemingly vacant Storngarm Airstrip in an attempt to secure the firebase. However, rather than meeting a completely abandoned fortress, it seemed pockets of Kor'kron made home within the worn fortress. A titanic naval-to-infantry battle ensued, with several orcish warships and even a wounded gunship at their defense. After several hours of fire, swarming the beach, and the Onyxwing eventually being rammed by the remains of the gunship, the battle was over. However, the casualties for both sides seemed immense, with Kinria Copperblast kidnapped, but eventually returned. As it stands, the former now resides within the firebase, under the teneous tutelage of the High-Captain, Tek'aru. Adjustments The overall layout of the firebase remained rather constant, with the general idea of minimal housing and with only one major installment - the Captain's tower - to be present on the grounds. The only modifcations that can be seen through the naked eye are: *Cannon number increase, from 30 to 45. *Cannon calliber decreased from 205mm to 125mm. *A huge settlement of supplies resides in various areas about the firebase. *The Onyx Airfleet is stationed in various areas of the grounds. *Horde flags have been switched to Willian flags, with the occasional Alliance flag flapping next to it. To the more magically attuned, there could also be a hint of warding, but it was feint and rather minute. However, it was remarkably draconic in origin, judging by the fluidity and how rather simple but astongishly powerful the energy felt. In addition to this barely-noticable ward would be the construction of underground silos, which seem to not have an actual purpose but being there. Lastly, the Black Alice is moored tightly to the top of the captain's tower, where the Onyxwing and Vengance hover about six hundred feet above the tower itself to provide a constant, if not slow, breeze over the firebase. Steelwall's Uses Currently, Steelwall is the new, permanent home of the Will of Iron. The prior Steelwall, located in Azshara, can no longer accomidate the immenseness of the warfleet, and also lacked defensive weaponry. Here, at the reclaimed firebase, it allows a constant vigil on the landscape about the grounds to be monitored and claim the ability to detatch itself to engage any threat -- dominantly Sha -- with ease. There is no residing firebases in the Jade Forest, beside the Willian fortification of Steelwall Airstrip. However, there has also been nightly construction of digging massive, deep holes in the ground and reinforcing them for an unknown reason. Rumors speculate Tek'aru uses this method as a disciplinary course, but also, some others think something far more sinister is afoot. Category:Fortifications Category:Will of Iron Category:Places Category:Jade Forest Locations